


Autumn Leaves

by vici_diem



Category: Elf - Fandom, Korean Pop, Kpop - Fandom, Music - Fandom, SM Entertainment, SM Town, Super Junior, artists - Fandom, donghae - Fandom, korean artists, lee donghae - Fandom
Genre: Elf, F/M, Kdrama, Korean Drama - Freeform, SM Town - Freeform, Super Junior - Freeform, donghae - Freeform, korean artists - Freeform, kpop, lee donghae - Freeform, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: It's autumn in London. You were walking in the park, until you met an unexpected someone.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend.).



You walk through the path as the yellow leaves slowly fall to the ground like confetti. You admire the balding trees, a sign of a new beginning that’s to come, and how its branches would sway with the wind as you walk passed them. It is as if they are dancing to the music of the wind. You smiled at how such simple sight could be so fascinating. 

You brought your gaze up to the sky as you walk, staring at the bright blue sky, with clouds floating above you. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining, the winds were blowing, it was a perfect combination of both summer and autumn. ‘Thank god I decided to go for a walk today.’, you thought as you inhaled the fresh air and stopped in your tracks. 

A hard chest hits your head and you were about to topple backwards, seeing everything going upside down until you felt a strong arm enveloping your waist and pulled you before you hit the ground. You instinctively put your hands around the broad shoulders of the stranger, trying not to fall before you steady yourself. 

You slowly look up to see who it was, half-afraid, half-curious. ‘These stupid things only happens in k-dramas’, you thought as your gaze went to his neck, then to his face. He smiled, his dimples showing. Turns out, he was not a creep after all. Hell, he looked as if he crawled out of some cheesy romantic drama to save you right at this moment, wearing a dark brown oversized coat with a red flannel and a pair of dark blue jeans and black ankle boots. 

Well unluckily for him, you didn’t need the saving. You got out of his hold, doing an awkward dance backwards to steady yourself and putting as much distance as appropriate in these situations. Hot or not, handsome or not, he might still be a creep. 

“Umm…I’m sorry for bumping into you. I wasn’t looking.” he said, his voice deep and thick with an Asian accent. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” you replied, your mind scrambling and trying hard not to look at his face or you fear you might lose it. 

He bent down all of a sudden, picking up his phone that was lying on the ground. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of him for some reason, mentally repeatedly slapping yourself to get a grip. Once he got back up, he looks at his phone, his brows furrow at the sight. 

You took a few steps closer to join him in inspecting his phone and your eyes widen. His phone screen is cracked, and not a small crack. But a big one across the top and the bottom of the screen. If it wasn’t for his casing, the inside of his phone would’ve broke too. 

“Ah shit, I was going to call someone.” he said, trying to check whether if he could still use it. 

“It’s fine, you can use mine.” you replied, unsure of why you had offered this to him but some part of you just felt like you could trust him. 

His smile widen, making you melt like a chocolate in an oven. You could see the two dimples next to his lips, your fingers itching to poke it but you didn’t, not wanting to make it weird. 

“Umm…you said you were going to lend me your phone?” he asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. You immediately fish your hand into your coat pocket and hand him your device, flashing him your nervous smile. If only your heart would calm down a little, everything would’ve been fine. 

He takes the phone from your hand, both of your fingertips touching, giving you the tiny electric-shocks through your skin but you try as hard as you can as if you had not felt it. As if there was nothing going on between the both of you. ‘It’s impossible to have something with a total stranger, isn’t it?’, you thought. 

You watch him as he calls someone, speaking in fluent Korean, sounding all serious. He must’ve been talking to his girlfriend when he bumped into you or something. A guy looking like that wouldn’t have been single. The thought made your heart drop but it’s probably true. 

Once he had finished his call, he hands the phone back to you and you took it with your clammy hands. You gave him your friendly smile, raising your phone, telling him, “Thanks, I’ll get going, then.”

You were turning your back to him, about to walk away when he say, “I’m Donghae.”

You turn to face him, shocked at his sudden introduction, but reply, “I’m .”

He extends his hand, and you took it, feeling the tiny electricity multiplies through your veins, giving weird tingles all over your body. You can tell that he’s feeling the same way, as he looks a little bit shock at the reaction his body gives when your bare skins were touching. Plus, his hands are as clammy as yours. 

“Did you…umm…” he began, looking all flustered all of a sudden, before continuing, “…know the nearest place to repair a phone?”

Your mind was blank when you answered an automatic, “Yes.” And only when the word came out of your mouth did you started to panic a little. Your mind tried to conjure up some stores in London and the route to get there. Though you had lived in the city for quite a long time, it is funny how your mind blanked out on everything when he’s right next to you as you both made your way out of the park.


End file.
